Master
by Heather Dehmer
Summary: "This is what I am and I am the last of my kind, who were hunted by humans five years ago." My jaw drops. No way. He's a-. Read to find out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, sorry about not updating any of me stories in like, FOREVER, but not only have I been having a major case of writers block, Ideas for One-shots have been plaguing my mind so I'll get this one off my chest, for it is the only one so far. ENJOY

Sincerely,

HM:D

It hurts. This hunger, pain thirst, _need_, whatever you want to call it, its hell. Wait, that's not true. The _Beginning_ is hell. The _Beginning _change was a living hell, for everything which powers your being stops, everything except your brain nervous systems, muscles, and, of course, your need for 'food'.

Hidden in the shadows, the light is searching for my weak body. I'll have to move sooner or later, preferably, later.

The alley that I collapsed in reeks of feces, urine, garbage, rotten fruit, and, most importantly, me, or rather death. The ground is moist from a recent rain, the walls are covered in various arts of graffiti, there is no outlet, and I'm in the furthermost corner from the entrance. At the entrance, I can see Taxies, cars, vans, trucks, humans, pets, stray or homeless animals, food vendor, basically anything you can find in New York US, passes me by. All the humans are enticing, but, alas, I must refrain. It would too troublesome to deal to deal with. So I wait, wait for the stars, and moon to come out with the night to play, for night is sanctuary.

I wait and wait. Seconds turns to minutes, minutes turn to hours, and by the time my waiting is over, six hours, forty-seven minutes, and two seconds have passed. At last, night, the domain for all of my kind and more, has come.

I stand, for it is time to catch my meal of the month. I 'feed' once every twenty-eight to thirty-one days or, as you humans put, roughly a month. Any longer and extreme pain captures my cold being. I have not 'eaten' in thirty-**two** days, seventeen hours, thirty-six minutes, and fifty-two seconds. No, I am not obsessed with keeping the time, but I am obsessed with not getting fucking hurt, you idiotic, sad excuse of a human. Trust me on this; it hurts like a son-of-a-bitch once you go past thirty-one days.

I walk into the club that I own. Nobody knows that I am the owner. All the public knows is that I am a 'man' who is very rich and never comes over to check how the club is doing. They know I am rich for everything is of the best and top model, some of which can cost fifty thousand dollars just to replace some of the parts. The interior of the club is of no significance to you, human. The name, though, is "Necromancer". Fits my kind and you can always find at least one of us inside and outside the club at all times, for all my workers are ones like me, all except the bartender. He may not know it, but a very scary monster loves. That monster is me. I would tell him, but I don't have the slightest inkling what his preferences are. I'm Bi. Oh, and my name is Yami by the way. I might tell you my actual age later.

My Aibou is a guy. Like I said, I don't know what his preferences are. He is currently twenty-five, and his name is Yugi. He is five feet, six inches tall. His skin is a pale, ethereal, cream color. His hair is similar to mine, with a few noticeable differences. For instance, the shape of his hair is exactly like, star-shaped. It starts as black but, instead of crimson, his hair switches to violet near the tips. The golden bangs he has, frame his face, as if trying to hide his angelic beauty from the harsh world. The difference there is that, I have three golden bangs which shoot up in front of my hair, like lightning bolts. What draws me to his intoxicating beauty though, are his eyes. Deep, wide, heavenly, and innocent amethyst gems which glitter with a child-like mind. Not only are they beautiful, they are also hypnotic, for I have never been able to look away from them first. It's almost as if his eyes are traps. Once they have you in their sights, you can never escape unless they turn away from you, as if you're not worth their time.

I've noticed that many people, men, women, _and_ creatures of the night, will prance after him, trying to catch his gaze. Some more forcefully than others. Every time someone, usually male, pulls him outside against his will, they always come back a few minute later, tails tucked between their legs.

They'll come in wide-eyed, deathly pale, their eyes empty, as if they either lost their soul, or have simply lost the will to live. Their bodies come in tatters. Scratched, some deep and others shallow, bruised, and cuts decorate their entire body, and their clothes are barely there. Yet, in comes Yugi, happy as a fickle, completely unscathed and some of these people are extremely strong by human standards! It makes me wonder, "_Is he really human?"_

XxXxX

Its twelve thirty-nine a.m. and Yugi still hasn't been bothered. He'd usually be "busy" with a person by eleven o'clock at the latest. Maybe people are finally learning not to mess with Yugi anymore.

Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado is playing.

_[N:] Am I throwing you off?_

_Nope_

_[N:] Didn't think so_

_How you doin' young lady_

_That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy_

_You don't have to play about the joke_

_I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

_You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right_

_You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_

_You might be the type if I play my cards right_

_I'll find out by the end of the night_

_[N:] You expect me to just let you hit it_

_But will you still respect me if you get it_

_All I can do is try, gimme one chance_

_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

_[N:] You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_

_Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

_[Chorus]_

_Promiscuous girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I want_

_[N:] Promiscuous boy_

_You already know_

_That I'm all yours_

_What you waiting for?_

_Promiscuous girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

_[N:] Promiscuous boy_

_Let's get to the point_

_Cause we're on a roll_

_Are you ready?_

_[Verse]_

_[N:] Roses are red_

_Some diamonds are blue_

_Chivalry is dead_

_But you're still kinda cute_

_Hey! I can't keep my mind off you_

_Where you at, do you mind if I come through_

_[N:] I'm out of this world come with me to my planet_

_Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?_

_They call me Thomas_

_last name Crown_

_Recognize game_

_I'm a lay mine's down_

_[N:] I'm a big girl I can handle myself_

_But if I get lonely I'ma need your help_

_Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

_I want you on my team_

_[N:] So does everybody else._

_Baby we can keep it on the low_

_Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know_

_If you with it girl I know a place we can go_

_[N:] What kind of girl do you take me for?_

_[Chorus]_

_Don't be mad, don't get mean_

_[N:] Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_

_[N:] Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_Wait! I don't mean no harm_

_I can see you with my t-shirt on_

_I can see you with nothing on_

_feeling on me before you bring that on_

_Bring that on_

_[N:] You know what I mean_

_Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

_I'm only trying to get inside your brain_

_To see if you can work me the way you say_

_It's OK, it's alright_

_I got something that you gonna like_

_Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash_

_Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash_

_[Chorus]_

_Promiscuous Girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I want_

_[N:] Promiscuous Boy_

_I'm calling your name_

_But you're driving me crazy_

_The way you're making me wait_

_Promiscuous Girl_

_You're teasing me_

_You know what I want_

_And I got what you need_

_[N:] Promiscuous Boy_

_We're one in the same_

_So we don't gotta play games no more_

Women are grinding into me, trying to catch my attention. They are obviously competing. See, this is why I hate the females as a species. They think of men as prizes. Well, I do need to eat. Hmmm, I'll take one short-haired brunette, with blues eyes, wearing a very skimpy and very revealing dress. Thank you, have a nice day (A/N: New from The Colonel, Chicken and Tea! Wait, WHAT?! XD) She's the one trying to catch my attention the most.

"What's your name, Hime," I say over the music so she can hear me.

"Tea, Yours?"

"Yami. Want to take this elsewhere?" Tea grins, what she think is, a seductive smile.

"Would I ever, Yami"

XxXxX

"That…was ex-…exhilarating…Yami."

I move closer to her neck. I can practically hear her pulse. It's calling me, fucking teasing me. I lick my lips. Tea notices my moving. I can tell by her smell that she's worried and slightly afraid. Okay, let me tell you this first. Humans ARE aware that we exist. They ARE aware that there are many of us who live in the realm of the night. They also know that they have the chance of becoming our meals during the night. Now, you must think that we just take and eat whenever. Well, you're….FUCKING WRONG! We're NOT damn ANIMALS, you idiotic, pessimistic, little bastard pests! We do have rules! Now, let explain them.

We have three rules that pertain to my species. Rule one, you first must be invited into whatever household unless you own it. Two, each and every one of us is only allowed one kill per month. Three, you can only feed if you and the human have engaged in some type of a physical activity. Finally, you must clean up the "mess" you've made. If any of these rules are broken there is a dire consequence depending on which one you break. If you break number one, you are killed, number two, flogging, number three, no food for two months, and number four, a decade of community service. Now, where were we.

"Y-Yami, what are you doing?" Even though I can smell her fear, the sound of it lacing her voice is music to my ears.

"AHH-mff!" She tries to scream for help, but humans are not allowed to interfere when one of my kind is feeding, as the treaty states. So I cover her mouth to shut her up. I continue to feed for seven minutes straight. She was already dead five minutes ago due to blood loss. Once I finish, I get up, get dressed, and leave to alert Seto of the "mess".

XxXxX

I'm closing up the bar. The only other person, besides myself, her is Yugi. He's been stealing glances at me when he thinks I'm not looking. Silly hu-

"I know what and _who _you are, Yami, prince of the Night, he who was chosen by Night herself, he who is the strongest of them all. He, who is cursed," Yugi says out of the blue. I stiffen. No _human_ knows that much about me. In fact, only those closest to me know who I am and no one, _no one,_ knows about my curse. So, here's my question you all who are reading this… HOW DOES HE FUCKING KNOW!?

"You thought I didn't know, Yami? I'm not stupid. I wasn't saved for that. Nor am I a human though." My back is facing towards him. I turn around.

"If you're not human then-" When I turn around, it was like looking at a clone of myself. It had my slight tan, black star-shaped hair fading to ruby-red at the tips, same adult face, same blonde bangs with three shooting up, and my same deep, crimson, blood-red eyes. It was still wearing Yugi's clothes and was still his height. When it spoke it had my same deep baritone voice.

"This is what I am and I am the last of my kind, who were hunted by humans five years ago." My jaw drops. _No way. He's a-_

"Shapeshifter," I finish my though out loud. Yugi doesn't react. I can tell he want to say more. I waited for him to continue. I didn't have to wait long.

Yugi changed back to his former form from before. I believe it's the one he was born in, making it his natural form. He walked up to me, stopped roughly three paces from me, and kneeled like they did in ancient Egypt. Right knee blow him, left knee in front of him, right fist over his heart, eyes closed, and head bowed, face facing the floor.

"At long last I have found you, Master."

XxXxX

Me: I so rock

Theaxher and Havoc: *glaaaaaare* Work on your other damn stories, dammit!

Me: ^_^

Havoc: If you don't finish at least the rough draft of one story, I'll run away

Me: Okay! *Lazes around*

Havoc: Okay, I won't run away, but I WILL eat all your candy!

Me: NOOOOO! NOT MY CANDY!

Theaxher: Then work

Me: Maybe. Anyways, I don't have a sequel planned but, if at least 25 people request me to do so, then I will try to come up with one! Take that universe! *lightning bolt* Ow.

Theaxher: For those of you who don't know, that came from Avatar: The last Airbender, from the character Sakka.

Definitions:

Aibou- Japanese for 'partner', which can range from a gay couple to two workers in a business working together. Though, it is now commonly used to refer to gay couples.

Hime- Japanese for 'Princess'

'For a free win to the lottery, yell 'RE''

'For free cookies for a decade, yell 'VI''

'To become King or Queen of the world, yell 'EW''

'In the case that none of these options are working, head on down below and RE-VI-EW.'

Love ya'll

Sincerely,

yamixyugi-Sasunaru-yaoi-lover


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm bored and inspiration has yet to hit me for my other stories. So, for now, I will be working on this when I'm bored. F.Y.I, it might be quite random, but that's a given. Anyways, Chapter Two of Master, Commence! The words in bold will be explained about their meaning at the bottom, okay? Okay!

_Recap_

Yugi changed back to his former form from before. I believe it's the one he was born in, making it his natural form. He walked up to me, stopped roughly three paces from me, and kneeled like they did in ancient Egypt. Right knee blow him, left knee in front of him, right fist over his heart, eyes closed, and head bowed, face facing the floor.

"At long last I have found you, Master."

XxXxX

P.O.V. Yami

I stood there, dumbstruck. He did just call me 'Master', right? What the hell is going on!

You're all probably wondering what he was talking about when he said, "This is what I am and I am the last of my kind, who were hunted by humans five years ago," right? Well, five years ago, on the date July eighth, 2050, Humans discovered the existence of Shapeshifters. They had also recently discovered us Creatures of the Night, the year 2041. After years of peace between humans and the newly discovered Shapeshifters, one human and his accomplice, who hated Shapeshifters with a burning fire, devised a plan that would be the downfall of Shapeshifter.

On a seemingly peaceful night, the duo snuck into the town where many Shapeshifters lived in peace with humans. They located a house with only two occupants, a man and his wife. At this time, the wife was in their garden in their backyard. The man was inside, relaxing after work. The wife was unaware when the human crept behind her and sliced her throat. His accomplice was still hiding, waiting for his chance to fulfill his part of the deal. He did not have to wait long. The wife screamed, but soon died. The man, after hearing the scream, ran outside. When he saw her dead, lifeless body on the ground, surrounded by her blood, he was consumed by his rage. Blindly he attacked the human who had attacked his precious wife. In the end, the human lost his life. During the entire thing, his accomplice recorded only the fight, careful not to get the wife's dead body in the frame.

Not long after, he took the film and showed it to the local police force. Sadly, they believed him. When the case was brought to the current president's attention, it only got worse. He set a new law that Shapeshifters were to be executed on sight. Months later, it was believed that there wasn't a single one left. Not too long later, the police found out why the male Shapeshifter in the film attacked the human. It was only then that they noticed the small sign of a dead body of a Shapeshifter, the wife in the video.

The next day, the remaining man of the two was publicly executed. They never were able to compensate for what they did. It was made a national law that if anyone ever saw a Shapeshifter, they were to help him or her in any way possible, for there were barely any left alive after the raid. What surprises me is that one of the Mutou family survived. The first target of the raid was the royal family and its relatives and servants. So, how did he survive while all others perished?

Yugi's P.O.V.

I found him! I found Master! After years of fruitless searching, I finally found him! At first I was afraid that they got to him first. I guess Ra really does love my kind. After the raid, we thought we were forsaken by Ra. Thank you, almighty Ra. I won't leave him ever again. Just as I promised his father before the raid begun. I will protect him and teach him of his role of King. It has been so long since I last saw Master, I wonder if he remembers me? I'll ask.

"Do you remember me, Master?"

"How could I remember you? I've never met you before. If I did, then I don't remember," Master replied.

I guess I have to show him. I close my eyes and feel my skin shift and change texture. I feel my bones disappear. I feel my muscles morphing and placing themselves correctly. I feel my body slim down and elongate and I feel my tongue lengthen. When I open my eyes, Master is much taller than before. No, that's not right, I got much smaller.

"Remember me now, Masster?"

Yami's P.O.V.

Yugi changed shape, again. I see what he changes into. I can't be though. I could've sworn he died the night of the raid. Yet, here he is, right in front of my eyes, very much alive. Same skin color, same eye color, same voice, same rare, non-existent snake breed. The same...**Yoru**.

His body is two meters long, and is a solid, mid-night black with a deep, dark amethyst sheen. His eyes have changed to that of Yoru's, a deep, bloody red, one of which rivals my own oddly colored eyes. His tongue, when it darts out, it's a dark foreboding violet. His long fangs looked to be some sort of clear crystal or glass, which had a small line of black right through the middle, his venom. Even though it covered a bit of the beautiful yet deadly incisors, no damage was to be found. Yami knew it never would, but if it touched anything living, it was met with a repelling death, one which was gruesome to watch. I should know, I've seen it in action.

_Flashback_

I was two hundred years old, merely a child at the time. At the time, we were of Egypt royalty. Yoru was a recent gift given to me by the faithful Mutou family, which had served us wholly for more than a millennia. Many people thought he was a Shapeshifter like his family, for he could talk and change his size. He never changed shape, but he could change size. He was always by my side. Sometimes he'd trail behind, or change his size, to be almost unnoticeable, and loosely wrap around my neck, like a black necklace, or around my head, like a crown. He was my only friend. Don't get me wrong, I was a really sociable child, but since I was, in a sense, royalty, I was not allowed to fraternize with other children my age. We'd play and do other things, such as sneaking out of the palace. _It_ happened when we decided to venture out of the grounds, again.

As we went around the city, we were followed. I never noticed, but Yoru did. When we hit an alley with no outlet, he blocked our only exit. I could tell what he wanted by the way his lustful eyes roved over my petite and young body. I remembered what my parents called these types of humans, pedophiles. The scum of society. Since I was a child, all my unique powers had yet to come, so my only protection was a seemingly weak snake. Key word there, seemingly. What I did not know was that my _gift_, Yoru, was also my sort of protector. Every one of us royalty were given one around the age of one hundred to two hundred years old in human years, in our years though, it was between one to two. Every hundred years for you, is a year for us. Anyways, my point is, is that Yoru was dangerous, very dangerous, especially when concerning his charge, me.

As the man took a step, Yoru, who was resting on my head again, slid down, hissing, while slowly, yet surely noticeably growing. Before the man or I could react, Yoru set up some sort of barrier. For what I could tell, it would allow no human to notice us using any of the five senses, nor would it allow them or the man for that fact, past its glowing walls unless Yoru wanted them or the man to do so. The man tried to run, but was thrown back by the barrier, one he could not see. He was a trapped mouse and Yoru was the hungry cat. I was just the innocent on-looking fly.

Yoru was now much bigger than any full-grown man, even one of massive proportions. He –Yoru- slowly circled the 'mouse', red eyes gleaming with the want to see his blood splattered on the walls and the ground of this very alley. He opened his mouth and spoke to his unfortunate victim, with a steady voice.

"You wish harm onto my charge, my Masssster. For that, you will pay for dearly." He lunged in and coiled himself around the man, but he wasn't on planning on suffocating him, nor ripping him to shreds. No, what he was going to do would be much, _much, __**much**_, worse. His prey was going to suffer hell, his pain that tenfold of what the devil would do to him. My father didn't have the resources to do so. Yes, my dad is the ruler of hell, underworld, or whatever you call it. I'm next in line, but more about that later.

Yoru's head hovered over his 'mouse's' head. He opened his giant black maws and let a single drop of venom, the color of death, drop onto his scalp. The effect was instant.

Yoru quickly let the man go, shrunk back down, and positioned himself on my head again, but I paid no attention to him. My attention was riveted on the man, writhing in white hot pain, on the alley floor. I didn't get to see what was wrong with him, until I saw the top of his head. In the single spot Yoru dropped his venom, his hair was gone, along with his skin, the surrounding skin, slowly being eaten away, was bubbling like boiling water and disappearing. I could not stand to watch it anymore, so I ran. The barrier, when I ran towards it, let me through so no met no resistance. I ran home. After the incident, I wasn't quite comfortable around for a while. It wasn't until my mind rationalized that he was only protecting me, did I learn to be alright when around Yoru.

_End Flashback_

"I thought you died in-"

"The raid? Never," Yugi said. He changed back into his natural form and continued.

"I was saved by Ji-chan. You remember him, right? He was your teacher, Solomon Mutou. Unfortunately, he didn't make it."

I can't speak. I mean, I try to, but my mind is too stunned to even register my commands. I just nod my head to show I understand.

"I can see you're a bit….unsure perhaps? Well, I'll leave for now. When you're ready, come see me at my house. I'm sure Kaiba can help you with it," He says. He then walks out. I'm frozen for exactly ten seconds before I come back to reality. I realize what said and run out after him.

"Yugi," I call out as soon as I left the building. I quickly lock up and run into the streets. I can't see him anywhere. It's times like this that being Prince –soon to be King- of Hell comes in handy. I try to smell his scent first. Next I use sight to _see_ the scent. It leads down an alley. I follow the trail, but it stops. No, it disappears. I try to feel his presence…. That can't be right. If it is, he's right above on one of the roofs. I'm an idiot. HELOOOO! He's a fucking Shapeshifter! Of course he could be up there. Again, I'm an idiot, a major one. How could I forget that detail?

I look up and there he is, but as some sort of….bird? What the hell is he supposed to be?! Wait a second…. It looks like a Skull Red Bird, one of the many Creatures of the night. Except this one is black. I use my sight to zoom in on his face. Just what I thought, a black beak and violet eyes. He is also the size of a crow; to make sure humans like you foolish readers, don't know what he is.

He takes off of the building, into flight. The ethereal glow the moon gives off, outlines his shape in the dark clouds above. I try to run after Yugi, but eventually, I lose sight of him, again…. Dammit! I go home, alone and angry. Well, Kaiba's home anyway. Hmm, maybe I could antagonize him.

Yugi's P.O.V.

The small, soft breeze ruffles my dark feathers as we stare at each other. I can tell he's upset. His crimson eyes swirl with emotions, sad, hope, upset, happy and many more can be seen. The one that is most prominent though, is confusion. I don't blame him. I disappear for thousands of years then suddenly come back? To him, it must seem as if I've come back from the dead. I need to let him think everything over. Besides, I need to teach him of his role as King and of the new powers he's bound to get since his father is close to dying

Regrettably, I leave. My wings flap so I can take off. I can feel the powerful gusts of wind my wings produce. I leave for the clouds so he can't follow me. As soon as I feel his gaze leave my figure I turn towards the direction to my humble home. I reach my dwelling within the hour. As I close the door and take a few paces, A large golden wolf tackles me to my floor. The dog opens his mouth, but he doesn't bark, whimper, or pant. No, he speaks. As in, speaking like a human.

"Hey dere Yug," He says.

"Hey Joey," I say with forced enthusiasm. "I would really appreciate it if you got off of me. As it is you're crushing me." Joey looks at me. I hope he doesn't notice.

"What happened," he says gravely. "I swear, if you got jumped again, I'm gonna kick some asses. Who did it? Tell-"

"I found Master." Everything is deathly silent. It's then that I notice everyone else absent from the living room where they usually are. I was the only one that had work. No one is allowed to leave the house without me or my permission. After all, I am their Watcher, it's my job.

Let me elaborate. A Watcher keeps an eye on the newly Changed, people who were changed into various Creatures of the Night, that are either assigned or are ones we find found. We make sure they keep their powers in check and we train them. A Watcher, as the name states, watches a newly Changed for at least five years, even longer if needed to, for not all of them get all their powers at the same time. I was assigned four different charges and the other four are ones I found.

Joey is the golden wolf. He's, what you would call, a Werewolf of sorts. He can change into any canine that is related in some way to the wolf species. He was changed two years ago and he has decided to live with me after the five years are up. His two main forms are his human and wolf forms. He is currently 18 years old.

Duke would have to be Joey's opposite. He's a Werecat. Just like Joey he can change into any animal that's related to the cat. His two main forms are his human and Black Panther forms. He was changed a year and a half ago. He has decided that after the five years are up, he will live near me. 'he is currently 19 years old.

Noah is what you would call an avian-human mix, like from James Paterson's 'Maximum Ride' series. His wings are a pure bright white and he was changed two months ago. His birthday was yesterday which would make him nine.

Mai is the one who has been changed the longest. She was changed four years and nine months ago. She is a Succubus. She is almost ready, but needs to work on containing her hunger. She, just like Duke, is also 19

The last four have an interesting story to them.

Me: Tired and can't do anymore. Be happy though! Well, see ya later. Chao!


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT NOTE: This entire chapter is a flash back. The flashback may last longer than one chapter so be observant. I will tell you when the flashback is over. Okay! On with the story! Also, I won't be updating for a while since I have trimester finals coming up and I have to get used to new classes once the trimester ends.

Chapter 3

XxXxX

_Flashback__: One and a half years ago  
_It was a stormy night. I had been in Domino for five years, looking for Master. It was dark, gloomy, and depressing, even for a storm. The rain pounded down on me mercilessly when the wind wasn't howling, the wind, when it decided to rear its ugly head, whipped, lashed, and nipped at me with miniature stinging droplets of water, the lightning, ripping through the sky, crackling with raw and untamed power, the thunder, low and loud, foretelling death to those who listened well enough. The water, it was cascading, flowing, trickling, dripping, pounding, stinging, nipping, cutting, scratching, _hurting. _Not too far off, in a dead alleyway, crying, whimpering, soothing sounds, cussing, and a stern voice could be heard.

It sounded like a child's voice was crying and whimpering, a girl was soothing him, an older teen was cursing, and another older teen was sternly telling them to be quiet. I could tell by the slight distortion in their auras that they were not human. Rather, they were newly changed Creatures of the Night.

I switched my human form for my snake form, the one my missing Master named Yoru, and slither closer, sticking to the shadows. As I got closer, I could tell exactly what they looked like. There was one toddler, one pre-teen, and two older teenage boys.

The toddler was a young boy. His hair was a riley mess of soft brown locks, gently spiking outwards. The irises of his eyes were a deep, mesmerizing, and beautiful emerald green while the sclera was an antique-book page-yellow. He had fair skin that looked as if he never got out. His clothes were new and I could tell he was recently Changed AND abandoned. He was sitting in the pre-teens lap, softly crying into the girl's delicate chest.

The small pre-teen girl looked to be no older than twelve years old. Her hair was a dark coffee brown that reached the middle of her back and then swayed off to one side, sort of like one big single curl that slowly split off. Her bangs though, were wild. They seemed to land where they pleased, sticking out to the sides of her face and down, but never above. Her eyes were something a human could only hope to acquire. They were a shade deeper than the color of the deep blue ocean, and shined liked sapphires. Her skin was a weird peach color, yet one her, it looked like it just simply belonged. Her clothing was made up from rags and one could easily tell that they were barely staying together. Even though her clothes were near their end, they seemed to stay together no matter how she moved.

The boy who was cussing was one of the two older teenagers. He had blonde hair the color of hay that stopped right above his shoulders. Dark brown-hazel eyes, pointed elf ears, and a weary face is what one would see when just glancing at him. He too, seemed to be wearing rags that were barely holding together. One thing I noticed was that he had a traditional **katana** strapped to his back diagonally. _He might be dangerous_, was my first thought.

The last young man had sickly purple hair, tanned skin, blue eyes that burned with a fire, and clothes that were the worst of the four. Rips, cut, scrapes, bruises, slashes, and much more is what littered much his skin that was visible. His face was deadly pale and he reeked of some god forbid illness. Even though the sickly sweet smell attacked my senses, I could still smell blood, lots of it. He was sitting against a brick wall, gently yet sternly telling them to try and be quieter. Beside him on the ground, was a small ruck sack, and in his hand was a very rare mage's staff, one thought to be lost.

I need to help these Changed. It's obvious that they're orphans. It's not surprising though. Many humans completely reject having such children and throw them out on the streets with nothing. All because they're Changed. I already have Joey, Duke, and Mai. Surely four more won't help. All I have to do is move to a bigger house which is no problem. I've got plenty of money.

I again switch my current form for that of a cat. My fur is black and seems endless, tinted purple at the edges. My eyes are the same amethyst as my human form. Never know when I'll meet Master. I slowly creep up to the child's leg. When I rub on his ankle, he gasps in surprise. Before what I know what's going on, the child picks me up and puts me on his small lap. The girl scolds him and puts me back down. She tries to get me to go away but I stubbornly stay, sit down, and meow, very loudly.

The boy giggles and reaches down with an adorable chubby hand to pet me. I almost want to change back, pick him up and twirl him around. The girl rolls her eyes, 'hmph's, and pets me also. I gracefully and deftly hop onto the boys lap. I stay there for several minutes, soothing the boy. At one point, I fall asleep.

XxXxX

"_He's not human, Ku," I hear a sickly voice say. It must be the purple haired teen. He sounds weaker than before._

"_Of course he isn't, Dark," the girl says. She doesn't stop there. "I may still be an apprentice, but even I could tell that from first glance! Saying it now isn't going to make a difference now since Ku's asleep, Baka! Let him sleep. He hasn't since we found him three days ago. It's a miracle he did; otherwise he might have passed out from exhaustion."_

"_We can't trust it though," a deep voice growls. It must be the other teen. I hear someone sigh. Even though it's just a sigh, you could tell that the person who did it was ready to collapse._

"_He's right, Mana. We can't trust it for all we know, it could be one of those god dammed hunters," the sickly teen says again._

Time to wake up,_ a child-like voice calls in my mind._

That's when I wake up and change right in front of their very eyes.

XxXxX

"No," I start off, "I'm not human. No, I'm not a treasure hunter. No, I'm not here to harm you. Yes-" I'm cut off by a katana to my throat. I already know who it is and that it is pointed me, but I look anyways. He seems perturbed that I'm not showing any emotion. I whisper some words which are really a spell. The basic spell is called Osaeru(1). It basically restrains the person. It doesn't even have to be a living thing. It still works, just stops it from moving. The spell I used has more to it. Instead of muttering 'Osaeru', I mutter 'Osaeru. Hizamazuku(2).' Instead of making the person from only stopping, it also makes them kneel. This version of the spell can only be used on living creatures.

Within seconds the dangerous teen is on his knees.

"Please let me continue before you make assumptions, young child," I gently say. "Right, let's begin where I left off. Yes, I'll help but, I must know what is wrong you," I point at the one known as Dark," and I must know what you are and what your problems are." I'm met with amazed silence and a whimpering child. The toddler gets up and walks towards me. He stares at me with eyes that say 'I trust you', and reaches up with his hands, signaling he wants to be picked up. I hoist him up onto my hip. He doesn't move or do anything. So to ease the tension in the air, I morph a human-sized, black fluffy cat tail and tickle his cheek. He smiles and laughs.

'_Name please, sir,'_ the child-like voice inside my head politely asks. I sort of expected this.

'_Yugi. What's your name, child?'_

'_We changed our names. Mine used to be Kuro but I changed to Kuriboh, 'cause that's the creature I was turned into. I'm a Kuriboh with special powers, at least, that's what Dark says. Oh! Dark is the guy. He's'_ He points the teen against the wall, _'is a Dark Magician. He likes to be called Dark though. The only girl is Dark's apprentice and her name is just Girl. She is training to become a full-fledged Dark Magician Girl. She's also Dark's younger sister. The other boy you restrained is a Celtic Guardian but everyone calls him Celtic for short.'_

'_Thank you. Is it alright if I call you Kuro?'_

'_Sure!'_

'_One last question, how do you know I'm trustworthy?'_

'_Easy. I read your mind. Well, sort of. Dark was the one who explained it to me but it was really hard to understand.'_

'_Alright. Thank you, Kuro.'_ I look at Dark.

"Excuse me, Dark? If it is alright, I would like to take you all to my house. It's not far from here. Celtic, Girl, Kuro, and you would all be welcome," I ask. I look at the three other's faces and they seemed annoyed. Kuro looks up from snuggling into my tail. He seems a little afraid and shy.

"Kuro," they all say, annoyance clearly heard in their voices.

Kuro smiles nervously and sat in a small voice, "I told him. I was able to sense that he meant no harm. He's truly worried for us. His name is Yugi." He directed the next statement at me, his voice quivering with worry.

"Dark's been really bad like this for weeks. He's not getting better, only worse. Just last night, while everyone was asleep he…." He whispers the last part in my mind. _'He left and when I followed him, he was coughing up blood.'_ He continues out loud. "Please help him Yugi. I can carry Celtic and Girl. I was hoping that you might be able to turn into something else and be able to softly carry Dark."

"Sounds like a plan, Kuro."

XxXxX

"This is my home. Since you will be living here, I will be moving into a larger house so everyone can fit," I tell them. "Joey! Duke! Mai! Come down here quick! You have new Housemates to meet," I yell up the stairs of the small city house.

The first to come down is a black panther who seems to have black and black stripes on his body. They're barely noticeable but surely there. His eyes are a piercing, ghostly green. His left ear has an earring that has a miniature dice at the end of a small delicate chain.

He took one look at me, and stopped half-way down the stairs. He opens his mouth and surprised the four new comers by speaking.

"Yugi, what's going on? I know for a fact that the council hasn't been bothering you….Unless you found them," he asked. By his expression, he was annoyed at the thought of more people being here, even though he just recently moved in last week. The young seventeen, soon sixteen, year old changed to his human form as he jumped down the rest of the stairs. Where the Panther was supposed to land, stood a 5' 11" man with black hair and the same piercing green eyes as the panther. He wore his usual attire, which consisted of a black tank top with a simple sleeveless red vest on top. He had black denim jeans and since he was inside, his feet were bare. He also had the same ear piercing as the panther from before and on his head was a black and red sweatband.

He scanned the three behind me, but his eyes widened when they reached Dark.

"What the hell is going on, Yugi," a new voice said. I look towards the general direction of the voice-the staircase- and spy a familiar busty blonde and a worried looking golden retriever on top of the stairs.

"Mai, no swearing. I found these four abandoned on the street. Duke," I look at the werecat, "find the two children a place. Joey, "I look at the dog, "I want you to move Dark onto my bed in my room upstairs. Mai," I look at the blonde with pleading eyes, "I want you to grab _all_ of my medical supplies. All of you go! NOW!"

I leave with Mai to get all of my medical equipment and supplies. By the time I get to my room, Dark is under a blanket with Joey lying next to him in his dog form. I'm guessing it was to keep him warm, I was never told. Anyways back to what has happened.

I walked up to the bed side and lightly shook Joey awake. He opens his eyes lazily, as if he was just napping, and yawned.

"Thank you for your help but I want you to keep an eye on the others. The toddler is named Kuro, the blonde girl is named Girl, and the brute is named Celtic. I will explain later now go," I say to Joey. He nods his furry head and leaves with neither a word nor sound. As he walks through the door, he kicks it closed with his foot. The rest of the night, Mai and I struggled to keep Dark stable. Apparently, by the time we got to my house, Dark was at death's door.

XxXxX

Five weeks later

"DARK! Teach me some more magic! Please~?

"Of course."

It had been a little over a month since Dark was rescued from death's door and since Yugi had found them all. They were all doing just fine now. About a week ago I had asked if they wanted to live with me. They happily agreed. The day after that, I had searched for a house near the outskirts of Domino City, you know, the more country part of it. I was able to find a wonderful five bedroom, two bathrooms, one kitchen, one basement, one attic, four level houses for a good price. I bought the house for full price meaning I didn't have to pay for the house every month. All I had to pay for were the electricity, water bill, and some of the food bill. I then gave the house to the four and had asked Theaxher to watch over them (3). I also got the kids enrolled into school. As soon as they were in the house, I looked for a bigger apartment. I wasn't able to find one, so I got a quint house in the suburbs. It had three rooms two bathrooms and everything else essential to a house. Even though our houses were far apart, Kuro was still able to talk through the mind-link he had established beforehand.

Time passed and the council thrust upon me another Changling. This time it was an abandoned avian-human mix named Noa. He was shy at first but grew into a fun playmate for Kuro when they decided to visit. When the four do visit us, those two are inseparable.

_Flashback end_

Currently Dark is twenty, Celtic is also twenty, Kuriboh is five, and girl is thirteen. Dark is as healthy as can be, Celtic is . . . . well, he's a hotheaded Celtic Guardian, Girl is mischievous as ever, and Kuro is now the happy, bouncing, playful toddler he deserves to be. Now, back to where we were.

(1) Osaeru- literally means 'Restrain'

(2) Hizamazuku- When written correctly, it literally means 'Kneel'

(3) In this story, my OC Theaxher will be a witch.

NOTE! READREADREADREADREADREAREADR EADREADREADREAD!

I am sooooooooo sorry! I lost my little journal thingy and lost it! It had all of the rough drafts for my story including this one! I couldn't find it for two months! I found it and can you guess where it was? UNDER MY FUCKING BED! Ugh. Anyways, that not the only reason this is here. I need more reviews people! I only got four on this story, and this one had the most for the latest chapter! Point is, I run on your criticism. I want to know what you see is wrong or would like to see so I can understand my readers better. So please, read and review my stories. Yes, I have other stories. They are all Yu-gi-oh! Ones with either YamixYugi or AtemxYugi. They are also all in progress. So until I return with more chapters, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating on time, even if it's only off my like a day or two! F.Y.I.-

Theaxher: This chapter-

Haovc: Will be very short.

So …yeah. ENJOY!

Chapter 4

Everything and everyone is still, deathly silent. Joey nods his gold-colored wolf head. He slowly gets off of me, stretches, stands, and changes into his normal human form. He opens his mouth to speak but a voice, not my own, stops him.

"You really found him? For sure?"

I whip my head towards the location from which the voice came from. I see a small house cat with emerald eyes shining in disbelief. It's Duke. When did he ge- _'Boo!'_ I jump in surprise as someone 'says' it. I recognize that voice. I then frantically start to look around me. When I don't find the one I'm looking for I reply with,

'_Kuriboh? Where are you?'_

'_Here… No, here! Look up uncle Yugi!'_

I look up and sure enough, there is Kuriboh in his monster form. A small puff of light brown fur and antique and green eyes. He's gotten a LOT bigger! _'What are you doing here,' _I ask.

'_Visiting,'_ he replies. _The others are sleeping in their usual rooms_ (1)_. I was just lying there when I felt you enter the household. I then came down here and got ready to surprise you when the time seemed right._

'_Okay, thank you for telling me.'_

"Hey Duke," I ask the teen.

"Yeah Yug'," he asks innocently. I start tapping my foot like the mother hen I am.

"Why aren't you in your bed, sleeping," I demand from him. Duke turns his feline head away from me in what seems to be shame. Fake or not, I do not know. He then jumps off the window sill and in mid-jump, changes into his normal human form too. He grins at me nervously before saying, "I just couldn't sleep and decided to lay out here for a bit and relax is all."

I look at what he's wearing. True to what his 'alibi' says, he's wearing a pair of pajamas. They seem to be a bit rustled. It's the pair that I got him last Christmas. It's a pair of black silk pants and a long-sleeve, button-up, black with blood-red dice, silk, PJ shirt. Good to know he still likes them. I then turn to look at Joey. As I'm starting to inspect him, Kuriboh lands softly on top of my head, in the crown of my lightning-like golden bangs. I leave him be, having to tend to yet another troublesome teen.

Joey's wearing his work clothes from Mama's Pizza (2). His uniform consists of a red cap, black slacks (3), and a red t-shirt. His nametag reads 'Carl' in bold black letters (3). He must've gotten home just minutes ago.

"And just pray tell what you were doing, Joey," I ask again in that tone I usually get when disciplining a person. The blonde werewolf just shrugs nonchalantly and replies with a calm and collective, "I was just checking up on everyone else der Yug. Though I had ta help Dark with convincin' Girl ta go ta bed." He grimaces at that last part. I understand about that part. Arguing with Girl was like trying to make the entire world have the same religion or like having Communism be chucked out the door. It's nearly impossible. The only one she really ever listened to or never argued with was me and Kuriboh.

I just sigh. It's too late to be dealing with this shit and I need some rest after all the excitement so far. Between having Celtic, Dark, Girl, and Kuro unexpectedly staying over, having been jumped on and scared, AND having just made sure the person I thought was Master was him, I definitely need a break. I look at the two teens and gently grab Kuro from my head and look all three of them in the eyes.

"I need to go to sleep and I expect all of you to do so too. Joey, I want you to take a shower first. I'm sorry to say this honey, but you reek. Kuro, give me a hug and go to bed." I give Kuro his quick hug before he vanishes up the stair and watch as Joey also goes up stairs. I turn to look at Duke who is still standing there, knowing full well that I have something to tell him

"Duke, I don't want you to tell this to anyone else. Joey already knows not to and so does Kuro. And before you ask, the reason I don't want the other's to know yet is that I don't want them to overreact and go after him. I know that Girl, Noah, and Celtic would do so in a heartbeat just for me to be happy. So please. Do. Not. Tell. ANYBODY. Okay?" He nods. I smile. Then walk over to him and hug him.

"Thanks darling. You know that I love all of you like my own, right?" He smiles and nods again.

"Good. Now, please try and get a good night's rest, okay? Night."

With that, I run to my room that's on the main floor. I close the door behind me as I run in and jump onto my bed. I get comfortable and as soon as my eyes close, sweet sleep comes and takes me into her arms to relax and find some temporary peace until the sun comes up again with morning.

XxXxX

(1)- Their usual sleeping arrangements are as such: Kuriboh sharing with Noah's room, Girl sharing with Mai's room, Celtic sharing with Joey's room, and Dark sharing with Duke's room.

(2)- I made that entirely up and if such a establishment does exist, they own all rights.

(3)- His work requires that workers don't use their real names in case of an emergency

As always peeps,-

Theaxher: Read and-

Havoc: REVIEW FOR GODS SAKE!

All: Night!


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly came back from the deep, calming depths of sleep as the sun slowly crept up the blanket while the birds softly rejoiced the sun rising with their pleasing tunes of praise. Then my calm was broken as an alarming crash rang through the house. I can only say, "What now?"

Time-skip: Twenty minutes

"Look, I'm glad that you two want to make breakfast for everyone but next time…ASK FOR HELP," I stressed, annoyed.

Turns out the crash was caused by Noa and Kuro trying to –you guessed it- make breakfast for everyone in the house. When I came into the kitchen to see what happened, I was faced with a couple broken plates, Noa on the floor rubbing the growing bump on his head, and Kuro next to him in monster form, crying about his hurt wing. As you can see, I gave them a well-earned lecture.

By the end, Kuro was sniffling while the occasional tear escaped his eyes and a seemingly annoyed yet ashamed Noa. Both were on their knees, hands in their lap, looking anywhere but me the entire time. I had already cleaned the broken shards of what used to be plates earlier. Luckily, no one was severely hurt and no one else had woken up to the loud noise.

"But uncle Yugi," Kuro started, crying, "we were only trying to surprise everybody and do something nice."

It was then that Noa's thin hold on his pent-up emotions snapped.

"Yeah, we only wanted to do something for you! You always take care of us and ask for nothing in return. It's not fair!"

"How is it not fair, Noa?" I gently ask.

"It's not fair that I feel so guilty when I should be god damned grateful!" Tears slowly trickled down his small, pale face as he said this. I could only smile.

"It's true," Kuro managed to stutter out. Inside I was squealing happily at how these two boys were acting. I grabbed both of them in a hug and they snuggled into my chest. They were crying but I didn't care. I was proud of how mature these two boys just acted for their young age.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay to feel that way. It only means that you ARE grateful and that you want to help. I'll tell you this right now though, enjoy what you have now and don't worry about paying me back, ever. I do this because I care about you guys. I don't need anything in return, okay? And it only means that you two are very good boys."

They both lifted their childish, tear-stained, cherubic faces to look me in the eye. Kuro's green eyes glistened with tears yet to be shed. Noa's face shone with happiness as his eyes portrayed how grateful he was inside. Diamond tears ran down from Noa's eyes in little rivulets. His mouth was slightly up-turned into a small, trembling, impish grin. I could only smile. These boys may not be biologically related to me, but I thought of them as my own nonetheless and nothing will ever change that one fact. I looked at them with fatherly love as I said, "Now, how about we start making a big breakfast for everyone?"

The tears abruptly stopped as they realized what I just said. They eagerly nodded their little heads, agreeing with me. For the sake of time, let's just say that when everyone else came down, tempted by the captivating smell of food, the three of us were covered head to toe in flour.

XxXxX

It was around afternoon and the sun was high in the sky, giving off its fiery glow. Coupled with last night's rain, it was hot, humid, and muggy. Not a good combination.

Noa, Kuro, and Girl, chaperoned by Mai, had left for the park, wanting to get some exercise despite the terrible weather. So it was just Celtic, Dark, Joey, Duke, and me in the apartment. Since Girl, Dark, Kuro, and Celtic were leaving after dinner, I had decided earlier that I would tell the older ones about _him._

I had already told Mai before she left and had explained to her to keep quiet about it. All that was left was to tell Dark and Celtic. Dark I know can handle it _maturely_. It's Celtic that I worry about. The blonde was still as hot-headed as when I first met him. The only mental difference in him was that he was more open to me, more responsible, and now knows when to "bite his tongue". My concern though, like with the others, he might go and do the irrational thing such as, oh I don't know,_kidnap_ Yami!

See the reason for this is that Celtic will do almost anything I ask of him, whether I actually ask him to do it or he thinks that's what I want done. He does this because I saved Dark from death that one night. Celtic looks up to Dark as a brother. If Dark had died that night, Celtic would've been lost. He told me so himself when he thanked me the next day.

The only reason I dread about telling him this is because of his irrational thinking.

XxXxX

Yeah, sorry about such a short chappie folks, but thanks to my Beta, bandanaye, for editing this crappy chap :D And please, as always, REVIEW!

Havoc: We'll pay you!

Theaxher and I: WITH WHAT MONEY FURBALL!?


	6. NOTICE! ON ALL FICS!

Alright peeps, I am deeply sorry for not letting you know earlier but my mom put a rule on me that says no computer during summer. I know, suck-y mom but, what can you do. That's not the only thing I came here to tell you all though. Besides that small thing, I have something going on right now that has been contributing with my ability to not being able to write stories to the caliber I want them to be. To make sure I am able to overcome this problem, I am going to go to therapy to help me work through it all. To make sure I am able to do this efficiently, am going to stop with my fics for, quite possibly, a long while. I am sorry for not being able to tell you this earlier. During this all, I will try to work on chapters but only if I truly feel up to it. I will be putting my 'Adoptables' up on deviantART. Another thing before I end this, I'm sure I'm going to have those bouts of inspiration where once I start, I just can't stop. When this happens, I will upload them onto my deviantART. If you want to follow along on there, my user name is yamixyugi-yaoi-lover and along with the occasional writing, I will post whatever drawings I happen to do. Who knows, they may end up to be fanart! XD

Really, I just want to be able to get past this so that when I write, it's not some half-assed piece of shit. I don't want to let you all down an I know that in a way, this is another form of doing just that. Please, forgive me. Until next time,

Your faithful crew,

Heather M. Dehmer, Theaxher, Havoc, and Reat


End file.
